A Naruto Lemon
by EvilAngeal
Summary: A lemon between Naruto and Hinata. This is basically just written pornography. No story. There will be no continuation. Just enjoy it, you damn pervs ;p
1. A Naruto Lemon

_Author Notes: To prove to a certain someone: I can too write decent lemons. What kind of EVIL Angel would I be if I couldn't!_

_Side note: If this didn't turn you on, I failed, or your biology did. More like the latter!_

.

.

.

**A Naruto Lemon**

.

.

.

.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Hinata's heart was steadily increasing its pace. Had he really just said what he did? She looked into his beautiful-blue eyes, searching for answers.

He looked back into hers, her lavender-tinted orbs in which he felt so much warmth. His eyes wondered down to her lips. They were parted and he couldn't help but wonder what they felt like, what they tasted like. He slowly her leant toward her, as she just looked at him paralyzed with shock.

They lips softly collided in a clumsy first kiss. It was so much softer than he ever thought. He wanted more. Instinctively he leant toward her, pushing her down onto her back as he tried to seal their lips completely.

It was all Hinata could do to follow her own instincts; she let Naruto kiss her, slowly moving her lips in an attempt to kiss back. Letting him push her below him, as he hovered above her, she reached up, softly brushing a hand past his cheek, gently gripping his head, steadying him in their embrace of the face. She felt a hand slide down the side of her waist, sliding up and under her shirt, caressing her back. She felt her body cool to the touch.

Naruto slid his hand around her side and grazed her back. Her skin was so smooth and warm. He could run his hands over her all day were he not so preoccupied with her lips. He continued to mesh lips with her clumsily before he opened his eyes and slowly broke it off.

Hinata craned her neck to try to maintain it but it soon ended. She fluttered her eyes open to look into Naruto, both held a look in their eyes beyond happiness and understanding. It was a look of love between them. It couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

"Hinata…" he whispered, for the first time in his life unable to speak the words he wanted to say, or even to give his feelings words that carried their meaning justice.

Hinata caressed his cheek with the hand that had been steadying the kiss, as she looked back into his eyes. She saw what he had been trying to say, the feelings he felt reflecting in the orbs she loved so much. She pulled him down again, re-engaging his lips with her own. For once she didn't want him to speak. There were so many other things she wanted him to do with his mouth, speaking was lower on the priority. She just wanted him to kiss her, and never stop.

Naruto obeyed her, his hand returning on sliding over her smooth skin back and forth. Moving over and larger and larger area until his movements became confined by her shirt. He gingerly moved his hand around over her stomach, continued to feel every inch of her silky skin. He felt her smile into the kiss. He pulled back in response to it. She was looking at him with a shy smirk on her face

"Y-You can take it o-off" she said softly. Naruto's eyes widened "If you'd like" she added, playing with the bottom of her shirt. Naruto smiled in a mixture of excitement and a child like feeling of naughtiness. He slide his hand under her shirt, taking their time feeing their way up her body as she supported herself up to allow the shirt to come over. He felt the bump of her bra as his hands passed over it, taking the shirt with them as they continued up her arms before finally meeting her hands which he gripped as the shirt slide off her completely.

Her hands squeezed his gently as she smiled at him as he looked with awe up her body, pausing at her chest before continuing up then locking into her own eyes. She broke his hold with her hands as she slider her hands over his shirt, feeling the outline of his body before she came to the end. She grabbed the bottom and dragged it over his head throwing it to one side. She looked up at his body, her hands coming up to feel his stomach, fingers spread wide she moved up her touch over his chest.

He couldn't help but grin madly as he saw her looking at his body with a look he hadn't seen in her eyes before; a look of greed and love, a look of lust. The imagine of the shy, quite Hyuuga girl was shattering into many many pieces, in its place lay _this_ Hinata, who was now looking into his eyes almost hungrily.

She wrapped an arm around his body pulling him back into a kiss, this time their skin from their bodies pressing and rubbing against each other, their warmth heating one another up to greater degrees. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what it might feel like if she hadn't the final member of clothing on, on her upper body. But the thought was short lived as his spare hand once again grazed over her body, exploring its new freedom as Naruto pressed his lips against hers firmer, trying to taste more of her. He slowly pushed his tongue forward, licking her lips.

She was surprised by the interruption by this new guest. She smiled into the kiss again out of her own excitement. In response she braved her tongue forward poking his tongue before retreating back into the 'safety' of her own mouth. But unexpectedly his tongue pushed in-between her lips, causing her to open her eyes in surprise and try to sit up, but Naruto was too preoccupied to respond to it. She slowly closed her eyes once more to give more focus to her other senses as his tongue sought hers out, pushing against it. She pushed back weakly unsure of how to respond to the alien.

Naruto's hand slowly rubbed along the edges of her bra, as though seeking more skin further north without having to cross over the fabric. But in defeat it slowly crept onto the bra, slowing memorising the feel of the it. Hinata gasped in surprise to the touch, causing Naruto to pull back, quickly removing his hand.

"S-Sorry, I-I… I was just-" he began embarrassed at having overstepped the line. Hinata smiled at his nervous reaction

"It's okay" she said softly, cutting him off "I l-liked it" she admitted, keeping still, waiting for him to return to what he was doing. He slowly leant back forward, his lips coming back to hers, his hand shyly returning to its place on the fabric of her bra, pressing against the shape trying to feel her.

Hinata could feel herself practically light up like a furnace to his touch. All of a sudden the room went from warm to scorching, her pants becoming vastly uncomfortable. All she could do was fidget under his touch, becoming increasingly aware of the warmth his body was radiating. His touch became more adventurous on her bra as he became more curious. She pushed him back, forcing him up off her, before raising her hands behind her back.

Naruto blinked, his cheeks flushed as he saw the bra suddenly loosen. Her arms coming out of the straps. Hinata didn't even think about what she was doing until it was only her holding the bra against her which kept her decent. She looked up at Naruto with burning cheeks. Naruto was looking back at her with obvious nerves, but with a hint of both excitement and longer in his eyes. She smiled at his relative innocence as she steadily lay herself back down, so only gravity kept her bra covering herself. She beckoned Naruto back to her.

He hesitantly came forward, lowing himself to kiss her again, but not daring to return his hand to its fondling. He felt his chest meet hers and pulled up slightly, for fear of knocking it off. Hinata pulled him right back when he did so however, again causing him to try to pull up. Hinata had to smile at his actions, wasn't about to let his innocent-fear ruin the moment. In an uncharacteristic snatch she whipped the bra out from between them.

Naruto felt his body freeze over, as he suddenly felt the warmth of flesh pressed against his chest, her arm holding him close to her as they continued to kiss. He felt movement from within his pants, as the material of his boxers brushed against him as he moved around in excitement. Hinata's legs hooked around his own, keeping their waists locked together, which only helped in speeding up Naruto's 'readiness'.

Hinata felt him pressing up against her, and grinned. Naruto pushed himself back up, but Hinata's legs kept their waists firmly secured together. He looked down at her chest, before looked at her. She was smiling at him as he looked at her body in awe. She felt so good right now, she was so warm. She was ready for him. Now.

"Naruto-kun" she cooed quietly as she did so she tugged on his pants. Downward. Naruto looked at her wide eyed. She eyed him with a seductive look on her face, a look of longing. She released him from her lock, allowing him to kneel up and grasp his pants, looking at her as he hesitated to lower them.

Hinata took the opportunity to grab her own pants, and wriggle out of them. Naruto stared at her as she did so, looking at her nearly-nude figure with a slight nervous tremble. He lowered his pants, unaware that his boxers were going with them. He only realised after his stiff member flicked out.

Horrified he went to quickly pull them back up, but Hinata stopped him

"Don't" she said softly "Take them off, and come back to me" she said, an arm over her breasts as the hand on them rubbed them ever so slightly. Naruto hastily removed his lower clothing and crawled back up to her. Noticing where she was looking, he quickly re-engaged her in lip-lock, feeling quite self conscious about his being entirely nude in front of her. As they kissed more passionately than ever, Naruto's hand crept back onto her stomach, feeling her silky smooth skin again. He rubbed it up and down, in larger and larger circles until he came across a soft bump. At first her shied away from it, but his curiosity quickly got the better of him. His had reproached, touching and rubbing all around her breast before finally sliding on top of it. It too was so soft, it was unlike anything he'd ever felt. His fingers quickly spread out, eager to feel the new and nice sensation when he came across as stiff bump.

Hinata breathed a sigh of pleasure at Naruto's finger rubbing over her nipple, back and forth. It felt good. _Really_ good. She slowly edged her left under Naruto's finding him shifting out of the way Naturally, evidently too preoccupied with kissing her and exploring her breast to notice her positioning him in between her legs, his knees keeping him up right and not lying on her. She ran a hand down his back, onto his rear. Giving it a slight squeeze she pulled him down. She felt a distinct poke against her increasingly damp underwear.

Like before he pulled himself up, suddenly aware of where he was. But again Hinata pulled him down, causing him to poke into her again. He flinched away but she brought him back, the feeling on him pressed against her growing too much to bear. She opened her eyes to see Naruto pull away, looking into her eyes with a look of slight mischief in his eyes. He pulled away from her again, then came back, poking into her again. He did it again. And again. Hinata smiled as he teased her, it felt really good. A little too good.

"Take them off" she purred softly. He didn't need telling twice as he slid down and slowly pulled her final clothing off. She covered herself instinctively as her underwear came away, not wanting Naruto to look at it. Naruto ignored it, and slowly crawled back up her body, kissing his way up, sliding his hands up her sides. He came to her breasts, spending extra time kissing them, before moving on up to her neck which he kissed passionately, before looking back at Hinata, his arms holding him above her, their eyes locked. He lowered himself against her again; this time instead of damn material he felt wet, soft warmth.

There was a slight pause between the two. No words. Just looks from their eyes, and understanding. Then Naruto slid forward.

He felt his member become surrounded by heat. Her gripping him tightly, as he pushed the friction between them making him want to slam it all the way inside. He didn't due to Hinata's tight grip on him. She felt him rip into her, she could feel him push through, into her. She held him still for a moment, waiting for the pain of it to lessen. Naruto kept still only because she held him still. He wanted to push and pull into her so much, the feeling was incredible.

After a pause she let him go, giving him the all clear for him to move as he liked as she held onto him tightly. At first he moved little by little, in and out slowly and steadily as he got used to the movement.

Slowly he began to move more and more, his thrusts becoming bigger, and steadily more powerful. Hinata's arms around his shoulders gripped him tightly throughout. As Naruto got into the rhythm of the movement he kept an even pace, just enjoying it. Every single thrust, and each withdraw. The feeling was just incredible. The soft, hot friction he felt with each movement made him feel much harder, and the need to pound harder. He looked at her breasts moved with his rhythm. Moving his body down, he kissed them as he continued pace. He ran his tongue over the nipple, back and forth before swirling around it. Hinata squeezed around him. He pulled himself back up, surrendering to the urge to pound harder.

He moved his hips back and forth, hard now. Slamming into her with each push, he could feel the pressure building up.

Hinata looked at him, a silent expression of a gasp of pleasure on her face.

He went faster, each pound smacking their hips together. The pressure he knew was the climax building up quickly now.

"Ah!" Hinata suddenly squeezed him hard, soft moaning barely escaping her open mouth, she squeezed him harder as she did so. Turn on further by this his began pounding as fast as he could, as hard as he could, as deep as he could. Hinata continued to gasp and moan at his movements, her legs once more locking with his forcing their hips even closer together.

He felt himself go!

He smashed into her as hard as he was able as he felt himself release inside her. He stayed still as he felt himself pulse several times as his juices flowed from himself. He let himself down lying on her breasts for a moment.

Panting hard he looked up at her, to find him looking back at him. She pulled him into a passionate kiss, one he was happy to return.

"H-Hinata-chan… I-I Love you" he said in between his breaths.

"I Love you too" she whispered back, giving him on final kiss.

.

.

.

.


	2. Again Not exactly a chapter

I will be accepting 1* request for a sequel. You can either vote for their second time, or you can vote another couple's first time. Vote using reviews or PM's

* Just to let you know it will probably be the most popular so long as it's not a same sex pairing as I have no experience of that and therefore don't trust my ability to portray it.


End file.
